


Do Horses Know

by keep_me_alone



Series: Batfamily Ficlets [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Horses, Humor, I wrote this at work so sorry for formatting, None of them are actually but only tim is relevant to this, Not Beta Read, Tim isnt straight, Video & Computer Games, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_me_alone/pseuds/keep_me_alone
Summary: The boys all have different taste in video games and horses. Just some bonding time at the Manor.





	Do Horses Know

When Tim walked into the living room that three of Bruce's sons preferred, Dick was already there. Tim didn't pay him too much attention because he was highly involved in whatever Wii game he was playing. Dick was the the only person in the house who actively used the Wii; Tim and Jason both finding the controls irritating, and Damian protesting that all video games were stupid on principle. He insisted that it had nothing to do with him being banned from most games. This of course only encouraged Dick to try and rope him in to family friendly games. 

Worried that in Damian's absence, Dick would get to work on him, Tim quickly set up his laptop and buried himself in his art. He left one headphone dangling from his ear just in case Dick wanted to talk to him. It didn't look like this was the case. Dick was pretty quiet,  not talking but occasionally mumbling at the tv screen or cursing under his breath.

Tim looked up as Jason and Damian walked in. His hands hovered briefly over his keyboard before he quickly looked back at his work. The uneasy prickling of anxiety began under his skin. He liked this living room precisely because Damian didn't.  This wasn't a place the younger boy usually showed up.  Tim saved and closed his art. Damian and probably Jason too, now that he thought about it, would probably laugh at his drawing. He opened up Overwatch on his laptop.  He wasn't playing Reaper, but he was playing /with/ Reaper which was always something that he liked. It was who he'd been drawing actually. He followed the carnage Reaper left, covering him. As he played Tim's mind retraced a familiar route, images of him leaping over Gotham's  rooftops after Reaper, being saved by him, perhaps even saving him in return. Tim blushed slightly, the tips of his ears turning pink. No, no one needed to see the art he was making right now.

Jason and Dick were arguing loudly enough to get Tim's attention.  
"Get out of the way you're ruining my dressage score," Dick pushed Jason, trying to lean past the other boy.  
"You know these games are for little girls right?"  Dick snorted as Tim looked up to try and see what game he was playing.  
"Am I supposed to be insulted by the age or the gender implications there?" Dick asked, getting up to stand between Jason and the tv so he could keep playing. "Because I had a horribly deprived childhood," he shook the controller vigorously, "and I'm literally wearing eyeliner right now." He was, and it looked good too. Jason flopped across the whole couch where Dick had been sitting.  
"Fair enough. Can you move? I can't see the tv." Jason had a grin plastered all over his face. Annoying Dick was always a good ploy and once again it had gotten him what he wanted, which was the couch. Dick realized this too.  
"Bastard." He sat on Jason's legs. Tim could see what they were playing now.  
"Horses?" He asked, accidentally saying it aloud.  
"Horsez," Jason corrected him, "with a Z."  
"Why?"  
"Because," Dick replied impatiently, "I like it."  
"But the graphics are /so bad/," Tim protested. "They would look bad even on like, the batcomputer."  
"Don't play games on the batcomputer, Tim." Dick responded absently.  
"Thanks Bruce,"  Tim muttered. Damian glanced up from his book with narrowed eyes. Tim ignored him and went back to his game. Things got relatively quiet again. Tim played Overwatch, Damian resumed reading Crime and Punishment, and Dick and Jason bickered quietly about the horse game.

Of course,  this didn't last long, and soon Jason was shouting.  
"The black one! Pick the black one!"  
"No it'll look stupid," Dick replied.  
"No it won't it'll be really dark brown. It'll be cute!" Jason sulked.  
"No it'll be dumb. I wanna do the white one."  
"That's worse," Jason whined, "then it's just gonna be light brown. Boring."  
"It'll look like coffee. It'll be adorable."  
"Why don't you just adopt one?" Tim suggested,  "Is like horse overpopulation thing?"  
"It is with cats," Jason replied.  
"Yeah but cats have like six babies at a time," Tim said.  
"Oh my God. Imagine if humans had liters of babies."  
"Nope," Dick broke in, "That's the end of that thought."  
"You have no imagination," Jason told him.  
"No, I just still remember the 'what if humans had a mating season' conversation."  
"What?" Tim protested, "People would be so much more productive, you wouldn't have to worry about being horny all the time because-,"  
"Stop!" Dick yelled, "Stop talking!" Tim gave a long suffering sigh and made a face. "Thank you," Dick replied pleasantly. "Now. We're gonna breed with the yellowish one."  
"I wouldn't call it yellowish," Jason argued, "That horse is very clearly a blonde." Dick stared at him for a long moment without saying anything.  
"Fine Jason. We'll fuck the blonde."  Tim choked.  
"In front of the children?" Jason replied in mock horror.  
"And I'm the weird one," Tim snickered. Dick didn't reply to either of them, just turned back to the tv with a grin.

Tim gave up on his game, setting his laptop aside so he could see the tv properly. Damian was still pretending to read, but with the noise they were all making, he obviously couldn't concentrate on the words. Jason and Tim were watching intently. Dick had entered his horse into a competition and the three of them yelled every time he got a perfect jump. They booed when he fell, gasped at near misses, and constantly, Jason yelled at him to go faster. It was a rare half hour of near perfect peace. Excepting Damian's occasional glares.

Of course it couldn't last. The foal was born and then they had to name it. It was a very pale orange, though Tim thought that might've been from the shitty graphics and not an actual colour horses came in.  
"I'm naming him Ravioli," Dick said instantly.  
"That's a fucking stupid name for a horse," Jason countered, "You have to name it something fancy like Sir Wellington."  
"What about Boots?"  
"Name it Jimothy," Tim suggested, grinning.  
"Name it Dick,"  
"If you guys don't give me better suggestions I'm gonna name it Prancer." Tim and Jason both yelled no at the same time. Damian sighed very loudly.  
"Name it Apollo," he suggested irritably. The three stopped shouting over each other and looked at him.  
"Damian," Dick said, "I didn't know you cared."  
"I don't," Damian snapped back, "I only want you three stop bickering. Apollo is an adequate name." Jason repeated his words in a high, whining voice. "I'd like to see you do better Todd," Damian snapped.   
"It's a good name Dami," Dick assured him, hoping this wasn't going to turn into a real fight.  
"Name him Marquis de Lafayette," Jason smirked.  
"Yes!" Dick shouted, bouncing on Jason's calves. He ignored it when Jason tried to kick him. "We can call him Laffy for short." Jason groaned loudly.

Their argument was interrupted by a knock at the door as Alfred poked his head in.  
"Master Bruce would like to request that you keep the noise level to a minimum, as he can hear you on the floor below," he began. "He would also like to suggest the name 'Applesauce'," the butler paused thoughtfully, "though my suggestion is 'Cheval Blanc'," he waited just a moment while the boys stared at him and left the room. He was chased out by whoops of laughter, which he graciously chose not to chastise them for.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. Alfred's horse name is both a very expensive type of wine and also means white horse I couldn't help it.


End file.
